Driving Mistakes I Made Ft. My Dad/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the video "Driving Mistakes I Made Ft. My Dad". and Ilyssa are outside. Dad is teaching Ilyssa how to drive. Dad: "OK. Just put it in reverse, go slow, and be careful." Ilyssa: "What if I hit the tree?" Dad: "Just aim left, and you'll be good. But not too left, or you'll hit my car!" Ilyssa: "OK!" rolls up the car window. Dad: "Wait, wait! No! Don't roll up the window!" goes in reverse and starts to hit Dad's car. Dad: "No, no! Wait, no! Left! Left! No, no! Not that left! My left! Wait, wait! Stop!" hits Dad's car. A moment of silence occurs and then Ilyssa rolls down the window. Ilyssa: "Dad?" Dad: "Yeah?" Ilyssa: "I think I hit your car." Dad: "Yeah." Ilyssa: "Should I... Should I go back?" Dad: " No, it's not gonna get any worse. Just keep going." keeps going in reverse, leaving a mark on Dad's car. ---- Ilyssa: "When I was sixteen, my dad got me my first car. A little two-door marshmallow on wheels that was about as old I was... It didn't have an aux cord, the sunroof leaked whenever it rained, and one time my friend got blood on the passenger seat. But I loved this car! I named it Charlie! And I loved it because it was so small and cramped that no one ever asked me for rides, especially after the blood incident!" girls appear beside Ilyssa and Charlie. Girl 1: "It's OK! We'll just meet you there!" Ilyssa: "Aw, man! I gotta ride by myself!" goes into Charlie and starts him up. Rock music blasts from Charlie. Ilyssa: "It was like my own private igloo where I could belt out show tunes and Taylor Swift in peace. And no one would judge me! But, as a fresh sixteen-year-old on the road, accidents happen. One time after hanging out with my friend Kaylie (yes, the bologna sandwich girl), as I was leaving the neighborhood, I heard a loud... 'Bang!' I look over and I see a whole *honk* mailbox uprooted from the earth completely airborne then slam into the grass. I, was, mortified. My first thought though was, 'I'm so glad I only hit a mailbox and not a person, or an animal.' And my second thought was, 'My dad was gonna kill me when he finds out! And I do not want any more bloodstains in this car.' Wait, pause. Kill me? Why? Find out about what? It's just a mailbox! Because dear viewers, I knew this day of reckoning would come. Dad, if you're watching this, I was on my phone while driving. But, this is why from that day on, I never use my phone while driving! Never ever, ever! And thankfully, I learned this lesson without hurting myself or others, so please take it from me! Do not text, or SnapChat, or tweet, or do anything on your phone while driving. Another thing too, no matter how little the damage is, never drive away. Thankfully, I did not make that mistake. I put the car in reverse, I zoomed into the driveway and awkwardly approached the homeowner. I wasn't really sure what to do. I knew when two cars got in an accident, you're supposed to exchange your insurance, but I don't think insurance covers mailboxes. Category:Incomplete Scripts Category:Transcripts